


Unexpected Stranger

by hazard0us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris looked down at his phone. He wasn’t sure if he made the right decision, but things were getting way out of control. Derek had added six teenagers to his pack and they were getting stronger by the minute.</p><p>It’s not that he didn’t trust them, but they would attract more attention. As in other packs coming in to check and maybe challenge the pack.</p><p>Or maybe even worse a pack of alphas.</p><p>Chris didn’t even know that was possible, but Derek and his resurrected psycho of an uncle had came to his doorstep and explained. Chris didn’t want to admit it, but for the first time he was quite terrified.</p><p>“Dad, relax. You did the right thing,” Allison said coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before one of the teasers was let out, so I know that flashing blue eyes might not mean born werewolf- but in my story it does.... I'm writing the continue chapters of my Ricca series and The Self Sacrificed. I haven't decided who I want to pair Stiles with, but I'm leaning towards a Sterek ship (I am a huge shipper of them) but we'll see where it goes. I hope you enjoy this:) It's sort of a little gift for not being able to update Ricca. Oh and it wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own and I apologize ahead of time.

Chris looked down at his phone. He wasn’t sure if he made the right decision, but things were getting way out of control. Derek had added six teenagers to his pack and they were getting stronger by the minute.

It’s not that he didn’t trust them, but they would attract more attention. As in other packs coming in to check and maybe _challenge_ the pack.

Or maybe even worse a pack of _alphas._

Chris didn’t even know that was possible, but Derek and his resurrected psycho of an uncle had came to his doorstep and explained. Chris didn’t want to admit it, but for the first time he was quite terrified.

“Dad, relax. You did the right thing,” Allison said coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He turned around and brought her in closer. When had she gotten so big and so brave? Oh, she was so much like her mother.

“I know, sweetheart,” he said kissing the top of her curly head.

“How good are these guys anyways?” she asked.

“Guy. It’s only one. He’s the youngest in the division, but he’s the best hunter,” Chris said. “He’ll be arriving in two days. Hopefully before the alphas get here.”

Allison nodded her head in agreement still clinging to him. They stood like that for a while. Chris took the time to consider his choice. He doesn’t know much about the young huntsman- just that he’s the best.

He didn’t know how old he was, what his name was, or anything for that matter.

“Text Scott and let him know,” he said letting go of his daughter’s warm embrace.

He walked over to the window and stared out into the night sky. He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face.

This was going to be a hell of a week.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean the alphas are already here?” Chris yelled through his phone. His fist pounded down on the mahogany coffee table.

“Yea, dad they’re here. Erica and Boyd were ambushed by them when they- umm. After you let them go,” Allison stammered through the phone.

He sighed, “Allison, it’s okay. Gerard manipulated you, it’s not your fault. Are they okay?”

“Yea, I know. I know, but it still hurts to look at them. Yea, thankfully they’re okay,” she said as she let out a breath.  “Derek and Peter want to talk to us,” she added.

“Okay, tell me when and where.”

He wrote down the address of the warehouse and hung up the phone. He went out to the garage and began loading guns, bullets, bows, everything that would be useful to them in case they were attacked.

Where was this damn hunter? He should have been here yesterday, but he didn’t show and no word from him either.

He hesitated at the doorway. He shrugged his shoulders and took out his phone. The network had given him a number that he could contact the huntsman, so he sent him a brief message saying where they would meet and what time. He waited a couple minutes but no reply.

 _Looks like we’re on our own,_ he thought exiting the house.

An hour later, Chris was pulling up to the abandoned warehouse miles out of the town limits. He grabbed the black duffle bag and walked outside. He was met by his daughter, Scott, and the rest of the pack.

“Hello, Mr. Argent,” Scott said meeting his eyes.

Chris nodded at the teen and then glanced at the rest of the pack; his eyes landing on Derek.

“Chris,” the alpha nodded as his uncle gave a little wave.

“Where’s the reinforcements you called for? Are they invincible because _that_ would totally be convenient,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

Chris narrowed his eyes at him, “I don’t know where he is,” he admitted but didn’t drop his gaze.

“It doesn’t matter we need to-,” Derek began but was cut off by a loud howl.

Chris ripped opened the bag and pulled out Allison’s bow and tossed it to her. He grabbed two rifles loaded with wolfsbane bullets and prepared himself. The werewolves gathered around him and his daughter, baring their canines- eyes flashing.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hunters _and_ werewolves? Together? That’s something you don’t see every day, ain’t that right Melanie?” a sturdy built man walked out of the forest trailed by a slender and lean female.

“I think you’re right, John. This is _interesting,”_ she replied twirling her finger around a bleached-blonde curl. She stopped and looked at the girls who stood to Chris’ right and flashed her teeth.

“They’re not alpha’s,” Scott said from somewhere to Chris’ left.

The two teens’ eyes flashed. A bright blue.

They were natural born werewolves.

“You’re right puppy,” the girl Melanie said winking at Scott.

“Just thought we’d stop by and check on the new and improved Hale pack. Been a while aye, Derek?” John said stepping closer to them.

Chris turned to look at Derek. The alpha flashed his eyes. A warning.

“You’re not welcomed here. Leave,” the alpha’s voice boomed. The two wolves only laughed.

“Still a grouch I see. Laura was a _much_ better host. Charming too,” Melanie began but was cut off by Derek’s growl.

The pack snarled, backing up their alpha even Allison gripped her bow tighter. Peter had a look of hatred on his face and seemed ready to pounce at them. Chris didn’t need any more encouragement. He raised his rifles and aimed.

“Now, _this_ is what we came for,” John said as he crouched-ready to attack.

“By the way, we didn’t come alone,” Melanie said. She let out a loud howl and soon Chris and the pack were surrounded by four more werewolves.

“Are they?” he asked turning to look at Derek. Derek shook his head and crouched.

All was still for a minute and then another werewolf bigger than the rest gave a louder and darker howl. Chris began to shoot as the other pack began to circle them in closer.

He heard the whines and cries as they fought. He and Allison were trying to hit them to give their pack a break, but they were too fast.

There was a loud and familiar howl from behind him. He spun around so quickly and saw Erica and Boyd lying on the ground clutching their stomachs and chest.

 _They’re stronger than them,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Chris felt a horrible pain on his right shoulder. He let out a scream and fell to his knees.

“Don’t you know better than to stand in the middle of a dog fight?” Melanie said standing over him.

She turned and jumped on a pile of something. Chris’ vision was getting blurred but he made out the scene in front of him.

Scott, Isaac, and Jackson were on the floor gasping for breath. He looked around frantically finally spotting Allison crouching down next to Lydia. She didn’t seem hurt, so Chris turned his gaze. He found Derek and Peter cornered by the other werewolves. They kept giving a good fight, but there were too many of them.

 _Shit. This is it,_ he thought.

No sooner had the thought came to his mind when he heard a loud and deep voice yell, “Stay low on the ground!”

Chris didn’t have the strength to find the source of the voice, but he did as he was told and saw Allison do the same. He turned his head and got the view of a figure in a red hoodie. His face was covered by a black mask and he held something large in one hand and another smaller object in the other.

Chris stared in awe as the stranger ran like lightning down to the werewolves. He quickly fired and took out two werewolves. The attackers finally realizing what was going on turned and ran towards him baring their canines.

The fastest one made it to him first, and Chris watched open-mouthed as the red hood expertly dodged the arms of the wolf. He dropped the smaller object and with both hands gripping the other one- he began to swing. Chris squinted at the object and realized it was a bat.

His eyes widened at the strange weapon, but soon forgot about it as the boy swung the bat loosely in his hands. His stance was confident and with each swing he hit the wolf making him cower to the floor. He jumped over him and summersaulted as two other werewolves (John and Melanie) attacked. Well, _tried_ to.

He took them out faster than humanly possible- always managing to stay out of range from their blows. There was one more werewolf left; which Chris assumed was the alpha.

The bigger wolf smiled dangerously and took off in the direction of the man. He darted left from right trying to confuse the stranger, but as Chris suspected it didn’t work. The bat found the body as made a sickening crush as it banged against its’ chest.

The red hoodie didn’t stop, though. He leaped over the bodies and picked up the gun. He didn’t move as he began to shot, but it didn’t matter for the man never missed his target. It landed on each of the rival werewolves’ heart.

Chris turned as he heard a chorus of groans and whines. Derek and his pack had somewhat recovered and were staggering towards him. Allison stood up with her arm wrapped tightly around Lydia’s waist and dragged her to him too.

Chris somehow managed to get up and turned to face their hero.

“Let me guess. You’re the reinforcement,” Peter sputtered clutching his rib cage.

The stranger nodded as he carelessly swung the bat in the air. Always catching it, but never taking his eyes off of them.

“You’re late,” Derek said coming up to stand by Chris. Chris’ eyebrows shot up as the man chuckled.

“I think I came just in time,” he replied. His voice was muffled by the mask he wore. Seeing to notice Chris’ stare he took the mask off.

Chris gasped and he was pretty sure he heard Derek’s mouth drop. He can only imagine what the rest of the pack looks like- which was probably foolish and shocked. He was right because the man- no _boy_ smirked.

“You’re kidding me. A _teenage human boy_ saved our asses. Us. The big bad wolves and the two trained hunters,” Peter exclaimed.

“How old are you?” he heard Derek say quietly.

Chris could only imagine the alpha’s expression. He placed a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder, steadying him.

Chris wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, but if he could guess it would have something to do with Kate. He was sure because it was what Chris was thinking too.

“Sixteen,” the boy replied answering their fears.

“You’re so young. Isn’t this dangerous?” Chris found himself saying.

The boy chuckled darkly and raised his eyebrows. He gestured towards the pack.

“I’m young, but so are they. Don’t give me any bullshit because I’m human. As you can see, I can take care of myself and _others_ just fine,” he said, his hazel eyes narrowing.

“What’s your name?” Lydia asked as she took a step towards him.

He looked her over once and shrugged his shoulders.

“You can call me Stiles,” he said before he turned around and walked in the forest.

“Stiles? What kind of a name is that?” Jackson exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

The pack shrugged still looking at the spot where Stiles had walked through.

Ten minutes later he was driving back to Beacon Hills, the image of Stiles’ killing the rival pack fresh in his mind.

He sighed, “This _is_ going to be a hell of week,” he muttered at the staring wheel. 


End file.
